


【鸣卡】H.（下）

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【鸣卡】H.（下）

[Chapter 2](http:///works/21240875/chapters/50575847) : 看见我

概要：

> > 卡卡西很平静，或许是因为他能做的最坏的事情已经发生了，而他们两个还都站在这里。

> //////////////////////////////////

> **“请仔细阅读”**

> 这章活动完完全全发生在两个十八岁以上的成年人双方自愿的情况之下，但仍然不完全是没问题的。请在阅读之前确认自己100%阅读了解了全文，及“这件事”发生以前两人的先决对话。

> 这也就是说，文中对于“这件事”的描写是直白而暴力的，为了防止不喜欢的人看到，我在发生前后放了分割线。

> 分割线的形式和前文相同，也就是说，如果你不想看包含E级描写的内容，可以直接看文章的一开始和结束，跳过中间的部分。

Notes:

大爱CopperDaily，鼓励我分享这篇文章并帮助我编辑校对 ❤

XiiX 

战争结束后，鸣人在和他的老师正式谈这件事之前又耽搁了一年多的时间。也没法更早了，一是佐助的命运颇为令他忧心，二是战后实在有太多的重建工作需要去做。最重要的，他还需要一定的时间来让自己鼓足勇气面对。他们在这次对话后就再也没办法伪装无事发生了。

鸣人决定找一天卡卡西在火影办公室里加班的日子坦白这一切。他在还没进门之前，就已经感觉到很不舒服了。就让他来看看，卡卡西在看到他站在他爸爸的画像面前时，是否能否认这件事。

“鸣人。”卡卡西懒散地拉长声音，头也不抬，坐在桌子后面，灰色的眼睛专注而略带苦恼地浏览着一些纸面文件，“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”

这是个复杂的问题。鸣人花了很久、很久的时间去思考这一刻。自从他十二岁起，他就已经开始思考卡卡西投在他身上那些炙烈而狂热的眼神究竟是什么意思，那时的他没想明白。而十五岁的他朦朦胧胧地懂了，但还想了解更多。而在水门知道了他的老师是谁，抓着他的肩膀问卡卡西是否对他做过 **任何事** 以后到现在，他就一直在想这个问题。

鸣人想着，这是一个漫长的过程。这是他该得的，而他已经做好准备了。

他关上门，立刻察觉到密封忍术的生效。这是他选在火影办公室的另一个原因，没有人能听到他们的对话。“我想和你谈谈水门。”

卡卡西绷紧了肩膀，落在文件上的视线停止了运动。他抬头，看见鸣人正用一种看穿一切的目光盯着他：“他怎么了。”他的话里带着刻意的漫不经心。

鸣人暂时忽略了卡卡西的问题。他一早就决定如果要进行这次对话，那就要把这件事完完整整地说清楚，从最开始的地方。“我其实早就知道你没法忍受我的存在。”他无视卡卡西想让他闭嘴的无声乞求：“虽然我已经习惯了。因为九喇嘛，没人喜欢我。”他单手叉着腰，环视整个房间。水门的画像就在他背后的墙上挂着，影岩上刻着的他的脸的雕像俯瞰着木叶。

卡卡西被他的强奸犯包围了。

而他还要肩负起和那个强奸犯长得很像的儿子。

“我之前一直以为你也是因为这个恨我，直到你告诉我，九尾袭村并没有让你失去任何一个你在乎的人。”他讽刺道，自嘲着话里阴暗的反意，“我打赌你是唯一一个会庆祝我生日的人，哈？”

卡卡西为他的话瑟缩了一下。鸣人走了几步，站在他亲爱的父亲的照片旁。“然后，我发现，如果跟九喇嘛无关，那就是因为我了。是我身上的什么，让你 **恨** 我。”他看向自己肩膀之上四代目火影的照片，一想到这对卡卡西而言是一种什么样的感受，胃里就一阵翻江倒海。

他的老师，他的火影。谁会来保护卡卡西呢？银发忍者是个和鸣人一样的孤儿。就算有人不巧知道了这件事，也不会在意。就像没有人会在意卡卡西是否占鸣人的便宜一样，这是肯定的。

鸣人回想他在老师的仁慈下度过的旧时光。每一次，每一次突然爆发的杀意漫散在空气中，都是卡卡西回想起了他曾经遭受的苦难，而且很有可能想报复在水门的儿子身上。

金发男人转身看向他。卡卡西用手支撑着桌子站在那里，看起来苍白得像个鬼魂：“不管你以为发生了什么，那是你想错了。”

鸣人摇了摇头：“他告诉我了，卡卡西。水门他妈的告诉我了。”他不确定他的老师是不是在保护木叶的荣誉，鸣人记忆中的那个英雄父亲，或者他自己的脆弱的精神状态，但他不吃这一套，“我都不知道你是怎么忍受看着我的。”

卡卡西僵在了桌子后面，呼吸急促而紊乱。“我的第二只眼睛帮了忙。”他心不在焉地说。这个笑话一点都不好笑，但也不是毫无意义。水门从他这里夺走了 **很多** ，就和鸣人给予他的一样多。鸣人保护了木叶， **拯救了世界** ，带回了佐助，改变了带土的心意，还把他被夺走的眼睛还给了他。

鸣人咬紧牙关，双手紧攥成拳：“能别再对我这么好了吗！”他径直走到桌子后面，猛推着银发忍者的胸口，“我知道你恨我。你以为我不知道你看我的眼神吗？！”

羞愧难当，卡卡西低着头，任由鸣人推搡着，趔趔趄趄地后退了几步。鸣人现在比他高，比他强壮，而且他实在长得太像他的父亲了。他忽然感到一阵恐慌将他刺穿了，就像之前在训练场时他看到鸣人的那样。裸着上身，露出那些他熟悉的流畅的肌肉线条，和被长长的金发挡住的脸——现在更是一模一样了。鸣人就像一面镜子，映出他此生最大的恐惧。

卡卡西举起一只手横在他们两个中间，绝望地寻找一丝空间。“停下。”他呼吸不畅地说，退到桌子的边缘，无法直视鸣人的眼睛。

金发男人忽然意识到他的老师正在做什么，他从喉咙里发出一声类似哭泣的哽咽。但他没有后退，和卡卡西保持了几英尺的距离，将他禁锢在桌子上。“告诉我。我有权利知道。”

卡卡西瞪着他的学生，忽然间怒气涌上心头：“该死的这是什么意思？跟你一点关系都没有，鸣人！”

“这从我十二岁那年醒来的时候发现你在脱我的衣服开始就和我有关系了！”

卡卡西将手腕的背面压向自己戴着面罩的嘴，看起来像是要吐了。他没法否认。鸣人是对的。那天晚上他差点就……

从卡卡西见到鸣人的第一面起，他就想要伤害这个孩子。无关乎性，他就是想摧毁水门的孩子，来看看这是否会让自己好过一点。这个念头一直纠缠他太久了，以至于当他在男孩明亮的眼神下态度软化的时候，也会缓缓蠕动着，爬进他的身体。他并不想给自己找借口。他知道，折断鸣人小麦色的胳膊，或者将膝盖挤进他的双腿什么的，就算只是冒出这种念头也是错的。但那只是愤怒，是经年的，没有方向的暴怒锁定了一个容易得手的目标。那从来无关乎性，直到在帐篷中的那个晚上。

他想知道，到底是多么美妙的事，让水门非这么做不可呢？而且这情景是那么的眼熟：一个在出任务的，毫无防备的孤儿下忍，在他的宇智波队友旁进入梦乡。这个念头快逼疯他了。多少次卡卡西像这样醒来，发现有人正在扯他的衣服。而这个人，是 **他** 的孩子。卡卡西想，这是他复仇的机会，这个想法就要将他逼疯了，好像这是他与生俱来的权利，是对水门充满诗意的制裁。

他差一点就动手了，甚至还想用写轮眼记录下来，因为他只打算做这么一次。他蹲在帐篷里看着熟睡的鸣人，想要全部、所有的一切——复仇，以及满足。

他伸手解开了男孩的外套，拉链松绞发出轻柔微小的声音。他注视着男孩锁帷子下柔软的、脆弱的胃部。他想过继续做下去。想象着将男孩拖出帐篷，踢着他的屁股将他扔到地上，并在营火的旁边占有他，就像水门曾经喜欢对他做的那样。

但他做不到。他其实在鸣人醒来之前就决定停下来，但也没法让自己就这么离开。他就留在那，看着。那些记忆让现在的他感到恶心，记忆中的鸣人醒来时看到他蹲在一旁，发现自己的衣服被拉开了。卡卡西记得他飞快地逃离帐篷，听着他的学生恐惧的、急促的呼吸声。而他坐在火堆旁，盯着跳动的火焰，余夜里一直听着鸣人和困意作斗争，就因为他太害怕卡卡西以至于无法合上眼睛。

“你想让我说什么，鸣人？我……我很抱歉。”

“没人想听你道他妈的歉”，金发男人愤怒地咆哮着。他站在那里，让两个人同时陷入着紧张的、令人头皮发麻的不安之中，“我只是想知道你为什么做这些事。我想知道。”

卡卡西的嘴巴在面具下大张着，大腿仍抵着桌子。鸣人想知道。那些他从来都没有提起过，或告诉任何儿人的事。这件事折磨了他二十多年：“我……我不想说。”

“这是从什么时候开始的？”鸣人狂躁地问，紧盯着他老师的眼睛，“你几岁的时候？”

卡卡西摇着头，像麻木了一样：“十岁。”

鸣人脸上的表情彻底崩碎了，就好像之前他心中仍有一个小小的声音期待着这一切都只是个误会。“我很抱歉。”

近乎漠然的，卡卡西想着，鸣人为什么要道歉？这又不是他的错，从来都不是。

“这件事他做了多……只有一次吗？”鸣人其实很确定他知道答案，但不管怎么说他还是得问清楚。

“不。”年长的男人在承认的同时垂下眼睑，他现在没法看向他学生的眼睛。“我不知道有……”他吸了一口气，“有多少次。”他就快要失去控制了，在这之前他环顾着四周，想找个方法逃离这一切。

鸣人举起手臂攥紧了卡卡西的火影羽织。他太愤怒了，为卡卡西……他怎么能穿着这玩意生活？他听到过人们是怎么谈论他们的，闻名的黄色闪光和他优秀的学生，现在的火影是多么多么像他的老师，他的老师知道了又该有多么的骄傲。鸣人真想知道穿着这狗屁玩意到底是种什么感觉，尤其是水门很有可能就穿着他自己的羽织，不止一次地占有卡卡西。“把它脱掉。”

“什么？”

“脱掉这个愚蠢的袍子！”

卡卡西的目光呆滞了，就好像他现在人在这里，灵魂却不在了。他灵活的手指移到下巴下面，猛地扯断了带子。羽织从他的肩膀上滑落下来，摔在他背后的桌子上。鸣人注意到他的老师惨白的脸，茫然地服从他的命令，“他就是这么对你的？”

“不。”卡卡西仍然不敢看那双蓝色的眼睛。鸣人也许遗传了父亲的外表，但是性格却更像妈妈。玖辛奈火爆而冲动。水门则正相反，一直都冷静且安静，正如卡卡西学着去成为的样子。

“那他是什么样的？”真是个糟糕的问题。告诉我关于我爸的事吧，他在你不想的时候，虐待你操你是什么样子的？

最终，卡卡西抬起头。他仍弓着背，可能是潜意识里，面对水门长大的儿子的威压，而觉得自己很渺小。“残忍的，就像我一样。”这是真的。很少有人知道，水门那个混蛋冷血、狡猾，拥有的那些邪恶的品质，必然而完美地适合暗部的行动，就像在暗部的卡卡西一样。最后的最后，卡卡西比水门自己的儿子更像四代目。“他就像我盯着你一样盯着我我，让我不敢去睡觉。这就是你想听的吗？”

“是。”金发男人眨了下眼，他觉得很恶心，但这就是他想要的。

“操你，鸣人”，卡卡西的声音很虚弱，听起来像是要窒息了，“你为什么想听这种狗屎？”他滑了下去，靠着手掌撑在羽织上才没倒下，身体后倾好像在努力逃开这一切。

“因为这很重要。对我。”鸣人柔声回答，视线扫过他精疲力尽的老师，“我想了很多，在我还很小，没法理解这些的时候，就努力去理解，想知道你为什么这么恨我。”

“我不恨你。”卡卡西深吸一口气，感到气体流经胸膛的咯吱声。“你只是看起来太像他了。”

“是，我确实很像他。”鸣人赞同道，将手放到了桌子上，卡卡西的两侧。年长的忍者僵住了，被确确实实地钉在了原地，但他还没满意，“你有想过伤害我，摸我吗？”

“是的，都有。”卡卡西顺从地说，不然他还能怎么说呢？这是卡卡西可能拥有的，最接近复仇和补偿的事了。 

“为什么。我想你说出来。”

“因为水门没放过任何一个操我的机会，鸣人。”他停顿了一下，意识到这是他第一次将这些事大声地说出来，“他会把我按在地上，捂住我的嘴，不让我发出任何声音。他总是喜欢我安静的样子，总是把他该死的手放到我的嘴上。”

鸣人没说什么，半阖着眼温柔地看向他老师的脸。太多东西隐藏在那张面罩之下。他想象着成年人的手闷在一张年幼男孩的脸上，大概就像面罩能遮住的大小一样。

他的视线重新移回到男人悲伤的灰色眼睛。他还有别的事要问：“我妈妈知道吗？”

他们靠得太近了，甚至连面罩都无法模糊卡卡西痛苦的反应。他畏缩着，摇着头：“求你，不要逼我——”

鸣人将额头贴在他的额头上，闭上了眼睛：“告诉我就好。”

卡卡西颤栗着。鸣人离他太近了，即使他们唯一接触在一起的只是眉毛以上的部位，但还是太过了。“是。”他安静地承认了，能清楚地看到一个简单的词是如何粉碎了金发男人的表情。

卡卡西在十四岁的时候告诉了玖辛奈她百依百顺的丈夫在做的事。这件事已经发生很多年了，但现在她怀孕了。卡卡西想让她知道，为了她肚子里的孩子。他怎么可能忘了这件事？他努力想保护鸣人。

玖辛奈指责他是个孤独的臭小子，因为对水门的迷恋而破坏他们之间的感情。“她……不相信我。”卡卡西轻声说。

鸣人退后了足够的距离分开了他们俩，目光移向别处。他不知道该怎么处理心中重新翻涌起的暴怒和悲痛。一滴泪从他的脸上流下，被他愤怒地抹去了。他也不知道如果水门没有亲口，亲口告诉他，他是否会相信这一切。但现在这都不重要了：他已经知道真相了。他深深地，猛地吸了一口气，将手重新放回到桌子上，下定决心问到底：“卡卡西，你之前想怎么伤害我？”

男人瑟缩着，因为愧疚而弓着背：“我从没”，他的声音破裂了，头因为羞耻而下垂。鸣人的脸离他太近了，就在他耳朵旁边，“我只，只有那天晚上在帐篷里。我从没碰过你，之前和之后，都没有。我发誓。”

鸣人的手抚摸过男人的背，轻柔地拍了拍他银色的头发：“但是你想过。这没什么大不了的。”

卡卡西感到血管里结了冰。“鸣人”，他努力挺直了身体，试图重新掌控局面，但金发男人没有退让，“你为什么在这里？”

“我不是个小孩了。”鸣人舔过自己的嘴唇，手掌插入自己的金色头发。他的刘海长长了，勾出脸的轮廓，这让他看起来很像一个年长一些的、有着更分明棱角的男人。“你想让我穿着羽织吗？”

卡卡西的手攥紧了身后白袍，有那么疯狂的一秒，他认真地考虑了这件事。现在的鸣人看起来太像水门了，和他一样的发型，在一样的办公室里，如果他穿着火影的羽织……虽然还有点不完美的地方，但如果他们想的话，鸣人只要用一个变形术就好。

不，这已经是完美的了。因为鸣人可以同时代表父亲和自己两个人。他既可以是水门，也可以同时是水门天真无辜的儿子。

鸣人能看到嗜虐的欲望与自我厌弃和恐惧同时缠上了他的老师，在他的脸上激烈地交锋着。这提醒了他他听说的关于卡卡西在暗部时的事。那些谣言没什么细节，自然的，但仍令人闻风丧胆。鸣人现在明白了，卡卡西进入暗部是为了逃离水门：暗杀、拷问、死亡，还有神知道的什么其他的，这些事情成为了他的救赎。“我想你做。”

银发忍者的身体无可抑制地一阵颤抖着：“你想让我做 **什么** ？”

“任何你想要做的事。”

卡卡西发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，身体前倾，伸出胳膊，好像差点就要抓着他的前学生做——他不知道要做什么。他应该把鸣人扔出自己的办公室的：鸣人应该离开。这么做解决不了任何问题。他二十多年的陈年旧伤，现在，将伤疤挖烂的糟糕的治疗根本帮不了任何人：“你根本就不知道我想要的是什么。”

金发男人并没有因此而退缩：“我倒是知道。我能承受这个。”他在来之前就跟九喇嘛谈过了，他们达成了共识。

“你怎么可能想要这个？你要当我的出气筒，可你根本就没做错任何事，鸣人。这不是你的错。”卡卡西坚持着，他不停提醒自己他尊敬鸣人，甚至可能还发自内心地爱着他，当他没有想起男孩的家长的时候。他已经很久很久没有想过伤害这个金发男孩了。

但是这个提议持续灼烧着他的意志。

鸣人皱眉。他看起来很担忧，好像要哭了一样。今天晚上他一直站在他的老师面前，将卡卡西火影禁锢在他的身体和桌子中间。他举起一只手，抚摸着男人的下颔。卡卡西生气地退仰着头，但他执着地追了上去，手掌覆盖住男人面罩下的半张脸。“但你还在怪我，对吧？你看着我的时候，看见了他。我知道你看到了。”

卡卡西盯着他，没说话。这是真的。哪怕是现在，鸣人温暖的手掌在他的脸上留下灼人的热度，他也满脑子想的都是水门。

金发男人再开口时更加坚定：“我为他做过的事而恨他，而我爱你，因为你保护了我，没有让我经历同样的事。”

卡卡西想告诉他的学生不，你不应该爱我或者喜欢我。他想提醒鸣人，让男孩想起来当他将男孩带出终结谷时，他是怎么被吓坏了的。那是鸣人脑袋最清醒的一刻了。他应该害怕的。

但鸣人用他那一只大手举着他的脸，强迫他看着自己：“我知道那种感觉，那种住在你身体里的人叫嚣着想要 **毁灭** 一切的冲动。想要你遭受过的原原本本地报复在其他人身上。我知道抗拒这诱惑有多难。”他的眼睛飞快扫过卡卡西的身体。

年长的忍者感觉到他的学生落在自己身上的视线。太多的感情在他的大脑里绞在了一起：厌恶、愤怒、欲望、恐惧、兴奋、暴力。卡卡西没法将他们分开。

鸣人的蓝眼睛回到了卡卡西脸上，直视着他：“我想你坦诚粗暴一点。你不需要再一个人面对了。”

卡卡西的大脑突然一片空白：“好吧。”他艰难地抓住自己身后的火影羽织，扔给了鸣人。

金发男人退后了足够远的距离来接住那件白袍子，把它穿在自己身上。他尽可能地打扮成水门的样子，隐藏起自己的痛苦。他穿着蓝色的忍者外套和黑t恤，除非他想用变形术，否则他拿自己的猫须和手臂上的绷带没什么办法。但有他稍长的头发和长羽织，那些就不怎么重要了，

“卡卡西——”

卡卡西打断了他：“他想的时候，会管我叫小狗。”他抓着桌子的边缘，几乎被鸣人的变装压垮了，只能不停提醒自己这不是水门，不是真的水门。那个男人已经死了。

鸣人维持着脸上的表情，胃里却扭曲成一团。他当然知道卡卡西的爸爸被称为白牙，在卡卡西很小的时候就自杀了。水门管男孩叫 **小狗** ，是一种隐晦的、残忍的提醒，提醒他他名誉扫地的父亲已经死了，和他是个孤儿的事实。

不过这也提醒了鸣人，他还有很多不知道的事：“告诉我你想怎么样，我照你说的做。”

卡卡西的呼吸急促了起来。他确实有想要鸣人做的……但他真的能这么要求吗？自从鸣人长大以后，卡卡西就一直有一个幻想……太过丑陋和疯狂的……所以他努力压抑这种想法。起初只是因为恐惧，他看着漩涡家的小孩越长越大，越来越像那个男人，使他不由自主地想起男孩的父亲。他想，有其父必有其子吗？如果鸣人也有同样的痒怎么办？

这种忧虑的核心转变成了卡卡西在现在这种情况下要做何选择。如果鸣人真的和水门一样，他要怎么办？虽然他没什么理由去认为这件事会变成现实，但他仍控制不住担心，尤其是当鸣人站得太靠近他，或者做出一些和他爸爸太相似的行为举动的时候。卡卡西为此困扰许久，而这种特殊的情况就跟他们现在的所作所为非常接近。

“干我。以他儿子的身份。”

鸣人不需要问他这么做的目的是什么。他心里很清楚。但即便如此，他仍旧花了点时间让自己下定决心。他早知道这件事会发展成两种情况：要么卡卡西会撕碎他，或者他们要做这事。实话实说，即使事情一如他期望的那样发展到现在，他还是更宁愿卡卡西选择前者。

但这是卡卡西想要的。

把自己塞进一个设定好的，他都不怎么认识的身份里，做起来比鸣人以为的要容易一些。不过卡卡西并不想他成为水门。他想让 **鸣人** 做出同他父亲一样的 **行为。** 这里只有一个问题。“在我们开始以前”，他缓慢地呢喃着，而卡卡西突然惊慌起来，好像他生恐鸣人只是用这个来诱惑他，再猛地收回这一切，然后骂他是个怪胎。“我需要你知道，需要你明白， **相信** 我告诉你的，我不……像他。”

但这正是卡卡西需要的。“你说过——”

“但我会像他的。”金发男人保证道，“你可以对它做任何事。” **“它”，** 他说。不是“我”。因为他将要去做的这件事，不是他做的，并不是真的他。“我不想伤害你，但如果我们真的做了，我会同时伤害我们两个。我只是需要你知道这个。”

这就是这么做最操蛋的地方。它会比其它任何事，都更能摧毁鸣人。他已经长得很像那个混蛋了，现在卡卡西要求他做出和那个混蛋一样的行为。这是终极的报复，最有力的方式去玷污、击垮那个阳光的、完美的，漩涡鸣人。将他拖入深渊，看着他怎么享受这一切。

“好”，卡卡西轻快地同意并点了点头，“我明白。”只过了一小会的时间，围绕着两个人的空气就变得火热而厚重。年长的忍者着迷而厌恶地看着鸣人悲伤、担忧的面容变得阴暗，模糊成一些非常不同的表情。

他看起来仍没有完全和水门一模一样，但他的眼睛做到了。他的视线冷硬而粗俗地舔舐着卡卡西的身体，就好像他已经知道他会在衣服下面看到什么一样。这让卡卡西感到暴露和渺小。他呜咽着，而鸣人扑了过来。

_The snake behind me hisses_

_（我身后的蛇发出嘶嘶声）_

_What my damage could have been_

_（这可能会让我受伤的）_

_My blood before me begs me_

_（我身前的鲜血乞求着我）_

_Open up my heart again_

_（再一次敞开我的心门）_

XiiX

金发男人猛地扑向卡卡西，将他按在桌子上，手迅速而粗鲁地抓着他老师的屁股，把他翻了个个。

卡卡西的脸被按在他自己的桌面上，髋骨顶进桌子，被鸣人半勃的阴茎抵着屁股。这一切发生的太快了，他甚至只来得及头晕目眩。

“都不打算反抗一下，哈？”鸣人戏谑而失望地说，“你就是这么伺候 **水门老师** 的吗？只要他想要，就撅起你的屁股？”他的手掌抚摸着卡卡西的背，隔着衣服揉捏拉扯着他的身体，任意玩弄。

冷意漫布卡卡西全身。他想，也许，也许他以前确实反抗过，但水门很快就制服了他。他现在应该反抗了。他努力直起身子，想站起来，做点 **什么** ，结果正中鸣人的下怀。在他的身后金发男人大笑着，抓着他的脖子把他按了回去。卡卡西的脸摩擦着桌面，像是烧着了一样火辣辣。

“Yeeeah”，鸣人叹息着收紧了掐住卡卡西脖子的手，像按着一只在地板上尿尿的狗一样按住卡卡西，用他的鼻子摩擦着他自己尿的尿一样，“你从来没反抗过，没真的在反抗。我赌你让他得手得太容易了。”他开始扯他老师的裤子，听着衣物破裂的声音，提着卡卡西的屁股抬得更高。

“操”，卡卡西的前额抵着桌子，裤子被撕碎了扔到一边。他又变得安静了，立刻就落入了原来的老习惯。 **保持安静，不让任何人听到。** “停下，不要——”

鸣人无视了他的话，踢开他的双腿，将他的上衣推到肩膀的位置。他的老师苍白的背上遍布着纵横交错的伤疤。这是很常见的，还活着的年长忍者也就只有那些人柱力才不会留下旧伤……但很快鸣人就注意到了一丛半圆形的牙印。

“这就是为什么你总是盯着我的背？”他问道，手指抚摸着老师肩膀和脖子上半圆形的伤疤，“快他妈的回答我。”他撕开了还套在卡卡西头上的上衣，留他的老师一丝不挂地趴在他身下。

年长的男人努力将头埋得更低，顶在桌子上。他已经很久没失去过自己的面罩了。“是的。”他狂乱地回答，“操—”他噎住了，艰难地保持着呼吸，好像马上要吐出来似的，“那个混蛋咬在我身上留下的操蛋玩意。”

“标记你。”鸣人赞同道。他的手抚摸着卡卡西，温暖的手掌灼烧着他的肌肤，沿着他的髋骨、敏感的腰侧缓缓移动到脊柱，最后落在肩膀的肉上，“就和现在一样，每次他从后面操你的时候，都能看见这些伤疤。”

卡卡西感到滚烫的热泪刺痛了他的眼睛。鸣人刚刚 **发现** 的事让他生不如死。有那么明显吗？过了这么多年，那个混蛋仍标记着他。他闭上眼睛，哽咽到窒息。

“而这就是父子矛盾，对吧？”鸣人一只手保持掐着卡卡西脖子的动作，另一只手解开了自己裤子的拉链，“我们总是想要属于我们爸爸的东西。”

年长的男人能听到鸣人把裤子脱到大腿的位置，掏出了自己的阴茎。金发男人发出嘶嘶声，用干燥的手掌撸着自己。

这种突如其来的恐惧和兴奋太熟悉了，卡卡西从没想过这两者有分开的一天。他的脸被泪水打湿了，因为羞耻而红得厉害，因为他很确定鸣人会干着插进来。他能感觉到金发男人鼠蹊散发的热度，和鸣人每次套弄着他自己的鸡巴时摩擦着他的屁股蛋。卡卡西的手紧握成拳，准备好要咬在嘴里。

鸣人紧紧捏着卡卡西的肩膀，前前后后检视着他，将他从桌子上拖起来抗在背上。卡卡西最后膝盖着地跪在他面前，瞪大眼睛看着他，泪水打湿了睫毛。

鸣人的手插入卡卡西的头发，拽着他仰起头。他的另一只手还上下撸动着自己的老二。他弯曲着手指，摩挲着龟头，就好像在炫耀一样。“这玩意像他的吗？”

卡卡西没法在鸣人抓着他头发的时候动一下头或脖子，但他向下看了过去。鸣人的阴茎漂亮极了：它有着优美的弧度，沉甸甸的，前端的缝隙淌着一点透明的液体，被深金色的耻毛覆盖着。在他裤子张开的地方，卡卡西能看到长着轻薄的金色汗毛的大腿。而理所当然的，他能看到羽织露在男人背后。从卡卡西的角度，看到了他的老师兴奋勃起的鸡巴，和他有力的大腿。“是的。”他承认道，鸣人的阴茎和水门的看起来很像。

“啊哈。”鸣人的手指滑过他的头皮，抓着他的头发拉向自己，“我其实希望你能告诉我我的更大。他经常让你给他口交吗？”

“有时候。”卡卡西喘息着，意识到自己不自觉地张开了嘴。

“所以你知道该怎么做。”鸣人将卡卡西的后脑勺抓得更紧，“开始吧。”

金发男人将他往前推着，但卡卡西努力向后退。他这次需要奋力反抗了。他不能一直像狗一样跪在这里，即使在内心深处他知道自己赢不了。即使他根本不想赢。

鸣人咆哮着，捏住他前老师的下巴大力挤压，强迫他张开嘴：“我见到你的第一眼，满脑子想的都是你含着我的鸡巴的样子。”他说得太随便了，让人很难相信这个人是真的鸣人。

卡卡西在他的手中颤抖着，努力反抗的手被鸣人毫不费力地制造出的橘色查克拉手臂捆在一起，固定在地板上。他现在不能动，不能起身，也不能逃跑。反抗的勇气流得一干二净，他知道自己的早晚会查克拉枯竭，在鸣人之前。

“真可爱。”金发男人评价道，手指在他的银发间穿梭，用高高在上的态度。这让他觉得自己很下贱。“现在舔我的阴茎，或者我直接干着插进去。”

卡卡西顺从地张开嘴，舌头包裹着下齿，等待着鸣人插进他的嘴巴。这是水门喜欢的样子，顺从的，被驯养好的。鸣人看起来也挺喜欢这个的，他抓着卡卡西的头猛地刺入自己的阴茎，顶到男人喉咙的最深处。

年长的忍者被噎住了，同时他的学生感叹道：“ **操，太他妈舒服了。** ”

这还没完。鸣人拉着卡卡西的头前后运动着，全然不在意卡卡西的干呕和哭泣，操着他的嘴巴。口水稀里哗啦地从拷贝忍者的嘴里流出来，淹没了他的下巴和颔骨。到处都太湿了，他们都能听到每次卡卡西努力吸一口空气的泥泞的、被噎住的声音。

鸣人抽插着他老师的嘴巴，每一下都让卡卡西的鼻子撞进他的耻毛。“操你妈的操”，他咆哮着，抓着男人操向自己的下腹，用阴茎塞住他的嘴巴。

卡卡西痉挛着，苦苦挣扎。但他完全动不了了。他无助地忍受着鸣人将鸡巴深深插入他的喉咙并停留在最深的地方。他不能呼吸了，眼泪止不住地流，冲刷着他的脸。

“让我感觉到你在吞吃它。”鸣人喘息着，爱抚着他老师的头。暴力与奔涌的感情融合在一起，化成难以忍受的残酷。

跪着的男人遵从着他的话，绝望地动着喉咙吞咽着阴茎深入食道，伴着他的动作发出淫荡的、羞耻的噪音。在他之上鸣人呻吟着，放松地挤进他的食道。卡卡西的唾液四处飞溅，在缺少氧气就快要昏过去的时候，鸣人拔了出来。他大口喘着气，一阵剧烈地咳嗽，身体倒向地面，让甜美的氧气流进自己的肺里。

鸣人则毫不在意地，在他的老师头上撸着他现在又湿又滑的鸡巴。过了没多久，他拽着卡卡西的头发把人拉起来，将阴茎重新塞回男人的嘴巴，重复了刚才的过程一遍。一遍。又一遍。他操进老师的嘴里，拉着卡卡西的头发，将自己撞进男人喉咙的最深处，直到卡卡西不能呼吸，几欲晕厥。他在整个过程中一直说着话，说着一些污秽不堪的、刻薄的东西。

“你在我阴茎上哭的样子真漂亮。”

“看你他妈的为它湿成什么样子了？”

“我要操烂你的喉咙。”

“噎死在这上吧。”

每一次卡卡西以为鸣人就要射了，金发男人都会拉出自己的阴茎等待快感稍降，延长这个过程直到卡卡西的膝盖抽痛，下巴酸涩，喉咙像烧着了一样痛。最后，他在窒息缺氧中感到一阵强烈的快感，而他的学生不得不像抓着一个破布娃娃一样抓着他的头发，才让他不至于倒下去。

鸣人最后射在了他的脸上，精液像喷泉一样洒满了男人的脸。他在拷贝忍者湿漉漉的脸和嘴唇上刮蹭着自己的鸡巴。将卡卡西混乱不堪的脸涂得又湿又恶心。

年长的忍者在鸣人呻吟着射了他一脸时实际上是放松的。他瘫坐在地上，从撕裂的嘴唇里深深呼吸着氧气，用晦暗的、喝醉了一样的眼睛看着他的学生。

鸣人的眼睛瞪大了，脸因快感而扭曲。他低头，用一种惊喜的、虔诚的表情看向他的老师。水门也会用一模一样的表情看他，这令卡卡西困惑、堕落、骄傲，身体小幅度地蠕动着。

“你硬了。”鸣人指责道，将重心换到另一只脚上，抬起还穿着靴子的脚踩在卡卡西的勃起上。

年长的男人小声呻吟着，努力想合上自己的腿。他想藏起他的兴奋的耻辱的证据，但鸣人狠狠拽着着他的头发直到他再度变得无力反抗。他被悬在半空中，阴茎在两人之间发硬充血，被鸣人上上下下打量个遍。

“他有让你射出来过吗？”金发男人松开了他，让卡卡西摔回地板上。

拷贝忍者快要崩溃了，还在为刚才粗暴的口交而头晕目眩，浑身发热。水门从没让他高潮过。他只是使用卡卡西，过程快速而粗鲁，总是从背后上他。大部分都发生在执行任务的夜晚，在野外里。卡卡西是一个方便的、好用的泄欲工具，水门也不用担心他怀孕什么的。

鸣人在他身后缓慢地靠近他，衣冠整齐，只有鸡巴悬在外面。赞美他的年轻和无穷无尽的耐力，他在射过一次之后还是硬的。他的手抚摸着老师大张开的腿，揉捏着他的大腿肉，抓着他的髋骨上抬。

卡卡西腰部下沉，让自己被粗暴地推搡在地上，手肘和膝盖艰难地支撑着身体。他的手腕仍被束缚在一起，但没像刚才那样被固定在地上。鸣人摆弄着他的位置，让他趴跪在地上，像操一个荡妇一样在地板上干他，他知道这个过程会一样的粗鲁，但不会那么快结束。

“我会让你在我的鸡巴上射出来。”鸣人阴沉地许诺道，将自己的老师的胸膛按向地面，直到卡卡西脸朝下，为他高高撅起屁股。 他压在卡卡西身上：“而你要做的就是告诉我，我比老爸操得你更舒服。”他吐了口唾沫，口水落在卡卡西大开着的屁眼。

年长的男人深吸了一口气，将他的头别到一边。“ **鸣人** 。”他的声音扭曲了。

“是。”鸣人笑着说，“操他妈的是我。”他听起来并不仁慈。金发男人将手指戳进卡卡西，在一点唾液的帮助下挤开紧致的穴口。他又吐了口口水，看着他老师的穴口不安地收缩着。

卡卡西紧紧闭上眼睛。他记起这个了。他记起水门有几次分开他的双腿，在插进来之前往他的穴口上吐口水。虽然他从没用手指扩张过。

在他身后他听到鸣人撸着自己的阴茎靠近他。当金发男人肿胀的龟头顶上卡卡西湿润的肉穴时，他们都发出了一声呻吟。

“卡卡西。”金发男人警告地叫着他的名字。

银发忍者呜咽着，浑身因恐惧而紧绷。他想起水门了：水门的笑，他的味道，和他在自己身体里抽插的感觉。

“如果你在我操你的时候叫出了他的名字。”鸣人缓慢地，强调着他的话，“我就弄死你。”

当他插进来的时候，卡卡西在地板上发出一声痛苦的悲鸣。两口唾沫和一根手指明显不够中和被强行操开的尖锐疼痛。天啊，这比他的第一次都痛。还是说他只是忘记了？

鸣人没管他，更没停下来。金发男人只是感叹着，懒散地顶进他的身体里，就好像他拥有全世界的时间，好像卡卡西的身体是什么随意使用的便宜货一样。“Oh， **操** 。你真是太棒了。”

卡卡西随着金发男人每一次挺进他的身体而痛苦地闷哼着，将脸埋在自己的手臂里。

“这就是他喜欢的样子？”鸣人的手掌抚摸过老师的背，一路向下滑到腹部。“他就是这么操你的？”他用力分开卡卡西的屁股，看自己的鸡巴抽出又插入的样子。看着一个如此紧致小巧的地方能吞下他的粗长，这个景象真的太淫秽了。他又吐了一口，将唾液抹在卡卡西的括约肌上。这让抽插的动作稍微润滑了一点，但还是很艰难。

卡卡西的口水淌到地板上，脸因疼痛而扭曲了。鸣人把他的腿分得太开了，让他的胃接触到地面，屁股翘得老高。他能感觉到唯一的事就只有鸣人摩擦着他肠壁的滚烫阴茎。

“我赌他就是这样的”，金发男人咆哮着，放慢了刺入的动作，仍旧欣赏着这美景，“你甜美的小屁股吞着我老二的样子可爱极了。他操你的时候看到的也是这个。”

“操。”银发忍者朝自己的手腕咒骂道。鸣人保持着均匀的速度操进他的身体，虽然还有很痛，但疼痛在慢慢消退，让他脑海中的厌恶和快感搅成一团乱麻。

“真他妈的又紧又热”，鸣人闲慢地操着他，抓着他的腰。“就是这样。”他强迫卡卡西的胯部向后，操在他的阴茎上。“自己动，操。”

卡卡西浑身都在颤抖。他开始感觉舒服了，或许鸣人不像他爸爸那么残忍，又或者他比水门更加残忍百倍。“ **啊** ……”当金发男人的龟头撞上他的前列腺，一声不由自主的呻吟脱口而出。他恨这样的自己，恨自己轻易地沉沦在快感当中，更恨被鸣人知道，“操—操——”

鸣人故意地撞上那一点，一次又一次，而且在卡卡西呻吟的时候嘲笑着他。“你现在适应得挺不错的。”他赞赏道，更快、更深地操进他老师的身体，让卡卡西随着他每一次律动发出兴奋的、可悲的呻吟。

“啊……嗯哈…… **天** ……啊操……”卡卡西尖叫着着，脸朝下承受着男人每一次撞击。

“你在被我爸操的时候也会发出这么美妙的声音吗？”鸣人顶得更深入了一些，让他的老师知道他想听诚实的回答。

“不，从没。”卡卡西从紧咬的牙关里挤出这句话。

“是了，”金发男人放慢了速度，但更深入地操着他，确保每一下都顶在卡卡西的前列腺上。他想让卡卡西感受到每一寸撑开他身体的粗大，让他明白他无法阻止这一切的发生，“他喜欢你 **安静** 。”

卡卡西控制不住地啜泣着。他最强烈的记忆就是水门的大手蒙住他的嘴和鼻子。他无法尖叫，无法呼吸，只能被动地承受这一切，听着他的老师在耳边的低喘和叹息。

“但他不是在操你，对吧？”鸣人听起来再度变得气愤，狠狠抓着卡卡西纤细的胯。他快速但很浅地抽插着男人的穴口，骤然变弱的快感令两人不由都咒骂出声，“谁在操你呢，旗木？”

“ **鸣人** ——”

“告诉我你喜欢这个。”他低喘着命令道，知道卡卡西已经被快感吞没了：他能感到老师的绞紧的肠壁火热地吮吸着他的阴茎，屁股向后主动操着自己。

“ **是** ”，卡卡西呜咽着，阴茎耸立在他的两腿之间“我喜欢被你操。”他还在哭，失去了对自己身体所有的掌控。

“告诉我我比爸爸更棒。”他的臀部向前猛推，每一次的碰撞都会发出响亮的肉体 **拍打** 声。

“你更棒。”卡卡西咬着牙，感觉到一阵全新的羞耻感洗刷着他的身体。“棒太多了， **就是这样** ，鸣人。”

鸣人笑着说，“怪不得他的手总是离不开你。”他拖着卡卡西向上，抱到自己的胸前，肩膀贴着肩膀，大腿碰着大腿。他的手还在男人身上乱摸着，蹂躏着卡卡西的乳头，轻抚着他的下腹。

这感觉太舒服了，卡卡西呻吟着。“求你，停下。”他受不了了。水门从未对他拥有如此之强的掌控。“停下，求求你。”即使是他哀求的时候，仍主动迎合着鸣人的动作，在他的老二上摩擦着自己的屁股。他没法让自己停下来，一直让金发男人操着他。

鸣人亲吻着他的肩膀，水门留下牙印的地方。“我偏不。”他平静地回答，手臂环抱着卡卡西的身体，手掌爱抚上他的阴茎。

拷贝忍者哀嚎着，后穴一阵紧缩。他高高仰着头，银发在鸣人的肩膀上激烈地摆动，眼前的天花板也随之摇晃。金发男人在他们改变姿势以后仍快速地、浅浅地插着他的屁股，但他的手掌是那么有力而温暖，完美地套弄着男人的阴茎。

是他把男人变成这副模样的。这种占有的快感高于之前他所经历的一切。无论是使用螺旋丸还是拥有九喇嘛无边无际的力量，就算是讲整个村子踩在他脚下也远不及操着卡卡西，看他失控的极致的快乐。

“操我的手。”鸣人的声音轻柔地钻进卡卡西的耳朵，但没给他反对的余地。

拷贝忍者畏缩着，但立刻挺起自己的胯，将自己操进鸣人虚握的拳头。当他落下来的时候，他的学生挺起阴茎让他将自己牢牢钉在上面，卡卡西呻吟着。

“好孩子，就是这样。”鸣人掌控着他们抽插的速度，呼吸洒在卡卡西汗湿的脖子和耳朵里。

卡卡西喘息着，疯狂地摇着头。他看着自己干进鸣人手中的勃起，感觉自己马上就要射出来了。他就要去了了。他马上就要高潮而他自己无法停下。“我要——”鸣人握着他老二的手忽得收紧，一秒后，高潮的第一波快感席卷了他的同时，一个苦无深深挖进他的肩膀。

拷贝忍者尖叫着，手脚无助地乱踢乱抓，在鸣人继续操着他，撸动着他的鸡巴的时候感到刀刃剖开皮肉。鲜血沿着后背蜿蜒流下，更多无助的眼泪溢满了眼眶，而他没法阻止其中任何一个。

朦胧间，卡卡西忽然意识到有太多的手放在他身上了。鸣人握着他的阴茎帮他手淫，还抓着他的屁股：至少还有两只额外的手削烂了他的肩膀，撕扯着上面的皮肤。一定是影分身。他甚至都没注意到他结印。

“我要把他从你身体上切掉。”鸣人在他耳边说道，“那个混蛋咬你留下的牙印，我把它切掉了。”苦无深深剔除最后一寸伤疤下的肉，咔哒一声掉在地上。

鸣人迅速抽出自己的鸡巴，卡卡西为这突然的分离大喊出声。拷贝忍者摔落到地上，双腿大张着，被操开了的穴口一开一缩，展示给世界欣赏。被剥下了皮肉的肩膀痛得好像烧着了一样，血和汗流得到处都是，浸入了他的脊骨。他感觉自己就像一只受伤的鸟，被割断了翅膀。

鸣人在他身后换了个位置，卡卡西听到瓶子被打开的“啵”的一声。当银发忍者回头的时候，他看到两个鸣人，不知道哪一个才是真的。他们都胡乱抹着卡卡西的血，而且都不知羞耻地、无礼地将鸡巴垂在外面站在那。

两人中的一个拿着一瓶润滑液涂在另一个人的阴茎上。卡卡西没错过鸣人有润滑剂，之前却没有使用的事实，而他的学生（们）嘲笑着他。

“这个感觉怎么样？”拿着瓶子的鸣人将厚厚的液体涂在另一个人身上。

“他在跟你说话呢。”另一个鸣人吸着气，漫不经心地对卡卡西说，还朝他点头示意了一下。

男人意识到鸣人是在问他的肩膀。从水门留下的标记里解脱是一种什么样的感觉？他小心翼翼地抬起另一边的手臂，想去碰一瓶伤口。他的指尖触碰到了温热的，滑腻的血肉，疼得他“嘶”了一声。

“你现在是个处子了。”一个人评论道，“全新的，脆弱的。你甚至还流血了。”

卡卡西为这个比喻感到恶心。处子是纯洁的，这是他早就丢失的东西。他的目光在两个站在他面前的男人之间移动，感到一阵兴奋和恐惧。

拿着瓶子的鸣人率先走到他身后，和他一起坐在地板上。他很轻松地从背后架起卡卡西，拉着他使他的头落在自己的膝盖上。卡卡西的手腕又被困住了，他的腹部朝上仰躺着被按在地上。

这个姿势让卡卡西稍稍向下看就可以看到他自己的身体。他苍白的腹部随着每一次呼吸轻微地起伏，阴茎饱满充血，让在场的三个人都能看得一清二楚。他从来都没有像这样被暴露在外。在水门干想干的事儿的时候，他总是脸朝下的……这样的暴露远比那个更糟糕。

第二个鸣人，鸡巴现在又闪又亮，跪在他老师大张着的双腿中间。他掐着卡卡西的屁股将他拉向自己，强迫男人高举着双腿分得更开，将他的屁股暴露在温度升高的空气里。“操，你被玩坏了。”他一边检视拷贝忍者撕裂的屁眼，一边评价道。

卡卡西就要被羞愧煮熟了，他的学生正在欣赏他被凌虐后的红肿的洞口。在他上面另一个学生咧开嘴笑了，保持压着卡卡西的姿势不动。

在他的老师两腿之间的鸣人拿起瓶子，将大量的液体倒在卡卡西被操开的淫秽的穴口上。“我还会把你弄得像个处子一样湿。”金发男人将润滑剂涂抹在他使用过度的、脆弱的穴口，又把手指插了进去，将液体均匀地涂在内壁。而后把剩下的全都涂在了卡卡西的大腿、阴囊和勃起的挺立上。

卡卡西咬紧了牙。两腿间滑溜溜的触感让他觉得自己淫乱而下贱。他能感觉到鸣人的手指是怎么插进他的肉洞，更知道金发男人并没有试图小心温柔地对待他。他只是在玩弄卡卡西，刺入他的手指，单纯因为他可以向下看，卡卡西能看到他湿透了的大腿和囊袋，还有湿漉漉的阴茎。这太羞耻了。

“哦，是的。”在卡卡西两腿之间的金发男人称赞着他的老师，“你这次马上就要看着我操你了。”他强调道，龟头抵在了老师的屁眼上。

卡卡西在他的学生压进他的身体时弓起了背，但在他身后抓着他手腕的金发男人使他丝毫动弹不得。他变得松了点，被操开了的肠壁和倒在上面的润滑液让一切都 **太美妙了** 。他呻吟着，因为快感而翻着白眼。两个金发男人都嘲笑着他。

“他马上就要他妈的高潮了。”一个人沾沾自喜地说。

“嗯哼。”另一个人用更粗鲁的声音附和道。

卡卡西的脸燃烧着。他的肩膀仍旧抵在男人的大腿上，火辣辣得疼，还不停流着血。他的阴茎可怜地挺立在两腿中间，没有人去触碰一下。但是的，在这一切结束之前，他马上就要被鸣人的鸡巴操到射了。

在卡卡西头顶上的男人盯着他的脸，不让他躲避他们或他自己。卡卡西知道鸣人将他的一切表情收于眼底，清楚他什么时候会痛，什么时候又享受着快感，这种打击是毁灭性的。卡卡西逃不掉，只能疯狂地将头从一边摆到另一边，乞求着这一切的结束。

“操，你真应该看看自己的表情。”按住他的男人咒骂了一句，“你该死的享受这个。你就爱像个女孩一样挨操。”

另一个男人抓着他老师的腰，像他提前付了钱一样操进他的身体。“你是我操过的最棒的处子。”他呻吟着，大力捅进卡卡西的屁股，好想要把蛋蛋也塞进去一样。他强迫卡卡西大张开腿，环在他的腰间，“被我干过之后还是这么紧，太棒了宝贝儿。为我呻吟吧。”他气喘吁吁地命令道，顶得他的老师尖叫着，脸上的表情因为快感而扭曲了。

“ **天……操！”** 卡卡西没法串联起更多词汇。如果没有另一个男人在背后撑着他，金发男人会将他操进地板里。他在两人之间就像一个玩具，被束缚在那，没法做任何事，只有 **承受** 。这既残忍又同时太舒服了。他能感到身体中不断涌起的强烈快感，还有他自己的屁股如何摆动着吞吃着鸣人的老二，而且他确实为之不停呻吟。

“就是这样。”鸣人低喘着，一次又一次顶着卡卡西的前列腺，“夹紧我的鸡巴。你知道你想要，操。”他看着卡卡西的屁股吞吃着他；卡卡西看着他自己被操；而另一个鸣人则看着卡卡西丧失他该死的理智。

拷贝忍者大声呻吟着，双腿乱蹬，脚趾蜷曲。他想藏起他的脸或者咬着自己的拳头，但他什么都做不到。他马上就要达到绝顶的高潮而鸣人正眼睛都不眨一下地看着他。他的高潮突如其来，和其他东西一样全都由不得他做主。卡卡西高声尖叫着，精液猛地喷出来，溅到他的胸膛上。

“操。”老师两腿之间的鸣人咆哮着，律动得更快，享受着火热的、滑腻的甬道紧紧夹着他。“告诉过你了。”他笑道，还在从老师的屁股里获取快感。“我他妈告诉过你了，我会把你操到高潮。”

卡卡西的头仰进另一个男人的大腿里，摇着头大喘着气。高潮的快感实在太过强烈，连肩膀的疼痛都可以被忽略不计。

“他快射了。”撑着他的金发男人柔声在他耳边说道，松开了他的手腕。他像爱抚着自己的宠物一样爱抚着老师的银发，将散落在汗湿的脸上的发丝拨到一边。“他马上就要射进你的身体里，用精液灌满你紧致的小屁股，让你全部都吞进肠子里。”

“该死的，我——”卡卡西摇着头，甚至都不知道自己想说什么。 **是的，请射在我淫荡的身体里！不，停下，不要了，我不要了。** 他闭上眼睛，但仍能感觉到鸣人的阴茎刺进他的屁股，使用着他的身体。他能听到男人本能的叹息和呻吟。

“下一次。”金发男人再一次爱抚他的老师，说出的话让卡卡西全身的血液都冻结了。下一次？鸣人还会再做这样的事吗？“我要做一个我爸爸的分身，这样他就能看着我操你。他会求我，让他也能操你一次，就和你做最后一次，但我不会答应的。我会让他看着我插进你的身体，干着你直到你在我的鸡巴上高潮。”

卡卡西的眼睛圆睁着，瞪着在他双腿间沉浸在快感中的男人。金发男人高高仰起头，金色的长发垂到肩膀，淫乱地挺着自己的胯。他的快感是那么明显，毫无章法地操进卡卡西的身体，一次又一次。

在他模糊的，受创的精神里，卡卡西看到了水门。

金发男人呻吟道：“操，我要射了。”他越来越快地摆动着自己的胯，用力操着卡卡西以至于两个人都咬紧了牙。他的精液射满了老师的肠道，一波又一波的热液涌了进去。当他向下看时，银发忍者绷直了手臂，千鸟的雷光炸裂在手中。

_I am too connected to you to_

_（我和你的联系太过紧密）_

_Slip away, to fade away_

_（无法逃开，无法退出）_

_Days away I still feel you_

_（时间推移，我仍能感觉到你）_

_Touching me, changing me_

_（抚摸着我，改变着我）_

_And considerately killing me_

_（温柔地杀死我）_

鸣人在千鸟穿透他胸膛的时候仍维持着律动。鲜血从他口中狂喷而出，飞溅在卡卡西溢满复仇快意的脸上。

时间对于卡卡西而言好像静止了一样：他忘记了呼吸。短暂的一小会，他感到雪恨和宁静。水门死在了他的千鸟上。而后，恐怖的清醒慢慢爬上心头。他顺着自己手臂看向连接着的那个男人，看见了鸣人甜美的、被毁灭的脸。卡卡西有半秒的时间乞求着自己刺穿的只是个影分身，而在他身后突然在一阵烟雾中消失的身体打破了他的幻想。他刚刚刺穿了鸣人，他的学生，他的朋友。

“鸣人。”他的声音惊恐得像个孩子，一个一直折磨着一只蝴蝶，而后突然意识到自己不小心将它杀死了的小孩。

在他面前金发男人嘴角流着血，向下看去。鲜血渗进白色的羽织，而卡卡西的手臂还深埋在他的胸膛。大概是不敢拔出来，生怕加速他的死亡。他们仍旧很紧密地连接在一起。“没事的。”他轻声说，用两只手握住老师的手臂，稍稍后退了一点，拔出了他软下去的，沾满淫水和润滑剂的老二。他其实感觉不到什么了，但卡卡西瑟缩了一下。那感觉是那么的温柔，在经历了如此的暴力以后。

卡卡西用无尽的悲伤的眼神看着他，看着自己的手臂。他能感到金发男人的身体是多么温暖，撕开的皮肉紧密地附着在他的手臂上，还有他湿滑的血滂渤流下。鸣人快死了。“我……我的天。”

更多的血从鸣人的嘴里涌出来。“拔出来，我能搞定。”他的声音颤抖着，但点了点头，示意对方自己是认真的。橘色的查克拉从伤口周围冒出来，蠕动在撕裂的碎肉和卡卡西的手臂之间。

年长的忍者眨了眨眼，仍在震惊中呆愣着，但缓缓抽回了手臂。每一寸的移动都带出大量鲜血，这景象让卡卡西一阵难受心悸。当他们分开了最后一寸身体的接触，鸣人倒在了地上，对着天花板大口喘着粗气。他的胸膛被开了个洞，但橘色的查克拉正修复那里的组织。

卡卡西倒了下去，环抱住自己努力找回呼吸。他终于从高潮的快感和飙升的肾上腺素中解脱出来，杀意像点着了火的汽油一样燃烧殆尽。他盯着自己倒下的学生，知道自己必须做点什么，但他站不起来。他看着自己染血的手臂，浑身上下抖个不停。

鸣人在他身前几步远的地方喘着粗气，蓝眼睛中神采在不断消失。“卡卡西。”他虚弱地呼唤着，看起来动不了了。

拷贝忍者发出了一声窒息的声响，艰难地向前爬了过去。他血淋淋的胳膊和肩膀在木质地板上留下一道蜿蜒的痕迹，靠近着鸣人。“你是不是……我好像……”他没法问出口，鸣人是不是快死了。

“呐”，鸣人咳嗽着，牵扯到伤口，令他脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下。他的胸膛被撕裂了，骨头断了几根，左肺更是受损严重，但他的心脏仍强有力地跳动着，“九喇嘛早就准备好了。”

银发忍者感到又有眼泪冒了出来，这次是因为放松。鸣人不会死的。他没有杀死他。当然，这也意味着鸣人早就预料到了这个。他早知道卡卡西会崩溃，也是他让事情发展成这样的。

放松的感觉剥夺了卡卡西最后一丝力气。失血过多，使用过度，疼痛和性的快感和复仇，在一切结束之后，他听着自己学生的呼吸声陷入昏迷。

XiiX

卡卡西醒来的时候发现自己躺在办公室里的沙发上，手臂上属于鸣人的血已经被清理过了。他的肩膀上缠着绷带，身上还盖着毯子。在他旁边的地上有一杯水，和一套新衣服。

房间也一样被打扫整洁，大概是靠分身的帮助。所有掉在地上的东西都被放回了原位，血、精液和汗都被擦干净了。发生的一切的唯一证据就只有他的火影羽织，挂在他的椅子背上，鲜血凝固其上，像一面纪念旗帜。

而鸣人背靠着门坐在地上，谨慎地守护着卡卡西，确保不会有人进来。他没穿上衣，卡卡西能看到他胸口缠着的绷带。就算有九喇嘛的治愈能力，有些东西的愈合仍旧需要时间。

“嗨。”金发男孩注意到卡卡西醒了，对他温柔地说。

卡卡西小心翼翼地坐了起来。他的肩膀现在很脆弱，屁股也很疼。他先端起了水杯，毯子因为他的动作滑到了腰部。

在屋子的另一头鸣人注视着他。他的目光没有停留在卡卡西裸露在外的身体上，但他看起来确实想这么做的。

卡卡西不知道该说什么好，只好低声道：“谢谢。”

鸣人笑了笑，那笑容没有进入眼底：“谢我什么，准确点说？”

**一杯水还是强奸复仇谋杀幻想？**

卡卡西甚至还没开始整理他的思绪，关于之前发生的一切。他感到精疲力尽，但正在慢慢恢复。“我……会慢慢好起来的。”他承认道。

金发男人露出悲伤的笑容，却没看他。他仍旧坐在地上，屈起一条腿，手臂环绕着膝盖。卡卡西感到这其中浓厚的讽刺意味。这件肮脏事持续了二十多年，从水门开始，一直延续到下一代。而现在，当卡卡西醒来时，是鸣人在看着他。

“现在几点了？”年长的男人问道，记起其实他一开始是来这里工作的。

“凌晨三点多。”金发男人随意地回答道，就好像他们刚才没干那档子事儿一样，“需要我离开吗？”

“是”是一个比较容易给出的、表面上的回答，但现实则更复杂一些。“我不知道，暂时。”他想要一些个人空间，又难以忍受独处。除此以外，他们现在都身陷其中了。

鸣人点了点头，后脑勺抵在身后的门上：“你后悔了吗？”

“你呢？”卡卡西怀疑地反问道。鸣人做了他该做的事，但卡卡西却将手臂捅进了男孩的身体里。卡卡西想杀了他，也这么做了。

鸣人转头看向他的老师：“不，我不后悔。”他的语气没有一丝不确定。

“我差点杀了你。”

鸣人耸耸肩。他看起来在努力让自己不要动得太快或者将自己的老师逼得太紧。“这是值得的。你，嗯”，他低下头，看向自己的脚尖，“……你再也不会，像那样看着我了。”他脸红了，在发生了所有一切的事之后，是 **这个，** 让他脸上微热。

卡卡西不需要问对方是什么意思。他仍旧为水门犯的错而憎恨着他，但不会再责怪到他的学生身上了。虽然事实上，他们付出了如此之多才达成这简单的一步，多么痛苦。鸣人只是想卡卡西能喜欢他，没有人需要做到这种地步，仅仅是为了不被憎恨的目光看着。他感到心碎，意识到这不是他第一次这样伤害到那个金发男孩。

鸣人为他做的太多，而要求的回报又太少了。

拷贝忍者蜷起他的腿，在沙发上留出一些空间，让鸣人能坐在这里：他不介意男孩坐在这。“我不应该逼你承受这些的。”

“你确实后悔了。”金发男人脸色变得惨白，声音带着自我厌弃。

卡卡西意识到自己的话听起来很令人误会，并试图纠正它：“不，我不是……这的确很让人痛快，但我不应该让你去做这个。这是我的错，不是你的。”

“但是……还有谁能做这件事呢？”鸣人问道，整个人在希望和绝望间摇摆不定。他想要确认他没有搞砸这一切，让他们之间的关系变得比以前更糟。

年长的男人看向窗户外面。暗淡无光的夜阴蔽了火影山的轮廓。但他知道雕像就在那里。还有谁能给卡卡西这样的自由，陪他做刚才他们做的那些事呢？他一定已经杀死那个人了，而且也不仅仅是这个问题。鸣人是他这种施虐欲望与自我厌弃的肮脏循环的一部分。不，必须是他才行。

“我需要这些，所有的一切。谢谢你。”卡卡西轻声承认道，与他对视。男孩萎靡不振地靠着门，就好像快要安详地死掉了一样。

在经历了那一切的过程中，和卡卡西昏睡过去的以后，鸣人都没有倒下。他之前强迫自己扮演着坏人的角色，之后又胸口带着个大洞，收拾了残局。他的情绪现在也没有崩溃，但已经很接近了，像是在悬崖边上的即将迈出的最后一步。

卡卡西能清楚地看到这一点。

鸣人歪着头，眉头因悲痛而紧皱。他的肩膀紧绷着，随着他每一次呼吸而变得越来越紧张，就好像他在压抑着某种发酵的、悲哀的情绪。当他用手挡住眼睛的时候，一个小小的哭泣突然爆发出来，但他仍呆在地板上：“对不起，我知道你现在不需要这个。”

卡卡西畏缩了一下。早些时候他跟鸣人说这件事与鸣人无关。他那时就已经错了，现在更是错得离谱：“过来。”

金发男孩紧抿着嘴，缓缓挪动着身体，全身上下剧烈地颤抖着，差点崩裂了伤口。他摇了摇头，就好像地板才是他应该呆的地方一样。

“求你了。”卡卡西说道。他想要一个为自己赎罪的机会，帮助他的学生摆脱这些他强加给男孩的操蛋玩意。

鸣人只多犹豫了一秒就迅速站了起来。这个动作让他胸口的伤裂开了，但他很难分出注意力在那上面，鲜血染红了绷带。他蜷缩在沙发上，卡卡西的旁边，但并没有触碰到他。

金发男孩看向这块小小的空间。他知道毯子下面年长的男人的身体是全裸的，还受了伤，因为鸣人对他做的事而受的伤。他无法想象为什么卡卡西还会允许他如此地接近自己，但他是如此的渴望这个。长久以来，他都希望能得到老师的关注，哪怕男人从来都只用仇恨的眼神看着他。现在，在鸣人扭曲他们的关系到如此丑陋的地步以后，或许他们反而有机会让事情向好的方向改变。

卡卡西看穿了他的绝望与不安：“没事的。”拷贝忍者轻声说，张开双臂做出了邀请的姿态。鸣人不再抗拒，将脸埋在卡卡西的胸口，手臂环抱着他的腰，就像一个缺爱的孩子。“没事的……都过去了。”

鸣人在他的怀中 **哭泣。** 他想试着去平复那些关于他知道的事、做过的事的心情，但他做不到。这种感情——知道他自己可能是个什么样的人——将他吞噬了。如果可以，他宁愿自己一无所知，

卡卡西用尽全力去忍受着，但男孩哭泣的声音撕裂了他。他感觉自己就像是个怪物，从开始到现在。这是他最开始的计划吗？他早知道这会毁掉那个阳光的金发男孩。这个计划之前看起来像一个好主意，但现在复仇的胜利于他而言索然无味。

“如果我真的像他一样。”鸣人哭得太厉害，抽噎着喘不上来气，也停不下来。

“你不是。”他轻柔地抚摸着鸣人不停起伏的后背。他不擅长安慰别人，但他想起一件自己一直希望能有其他人和他自己说的事：“我跟你讲，你不像他。你也从来都不是他。”

鸣人摇着头，仍深深埋着自己的脸：“我觉得不对。我伤—— **伤害** 了你，而且我 **喜欢** 这个。我该死的就跟他一样。”

卡卡西小心地托起金发男孩，用两只手捧着他的脸：“你不是。”他又肯定了一遍，深深吸了一口气。“而且……那个很棒。虽然有点疼，而且你表现得像个刻薄的混蛋……但那个对我来说，很棒。”卡卡西大概需要重新审视一下他自己了。自从他逃开水门，他就一直对性事讳莫如深。但现在，他觉得自己当初压抑的可能不只有愤怒。

虽然可能现在不是个好时机。他可以预料到自己还会受几天羞耻、窒息、失控的煎熬。但现在，他们俩都需要清洗一下伤口。

鸣人眨了眨眼，眼泪从睫毛上滚落，划过他的猫须，掉在卡卡西放在他面颊的手上。他垂下蓝眼睛，低落而沮丧：“但那不是意味着我也……”他觉得胃里涌起另一种恶心感，但又实在不想现在就吐出来，特别是当卡卡西的手放在他的脸上，而他胸口上的伤仍未愈合的时候。 

年长的男人难过地叹了口气，毯子下的身体还是全裸的，面罩也不在了。这可能是他最赤裸坦诚的样子了，无论是在精神上还是肉体上。鸣人跟他的情况差不多，哭泣着，血流得到处都是。他们都一团糟。“是我要求的。你不是……不管你以为你是的什么。你是按我希望的做的。剩下的都不重要。”

鸣人呆呆地看着他的老师，好像没法认同他的话，但又不知道该怎么反驳。如果他们中的一个人是有罪的，那另一个人肯定也是。所以最终，怎么他只是点了点头，直起身，发现自己胸口上的绷带乱成一团，必须重新包扎才行。

卡卡西仔细看着坐在他两腿之间的金发男孩，他们之间只隔了一条毯子。考虑到之前发生的一切，卡卡西其实应该把他踢出去的，但他没那个想法。他很平静，或许是因为鸣人能对他做的最坏的事情已经发生过了，而他们两个仍在这里，没有倒下：“要不要我来帮你？”

鸣人看起来被他说得又要哭了，但他只是吸了吸鼻子，点了点头。

卡卡西将毯子系在腰间，在他的学生刚刚坐过的地板上找到了自己敞开的急救箱。他去提了过来，鸣人这时正在小心翼翼地解着绷带，十分费力的样子。“让我来。”卡卡西轻声说，半跪在金发男孩面前，接替了他手上的工作。

鸣人伸出胳膊紧紧抓着沙发最上面的靠垫。他的身体紧绷着，但不是因为疼痛。他看着他的老师一点一点解开缠着的绷带，将带血的纱布扔到他们脚边越堆越高，就好像有一个人坐在他们旁边一样。

卡卡西专注地进行着手上的工作，并在这个过程中保持小幅度的动作，小心翼翼地避免撕裂他自己的肩膀上的伤口。他注意到鸣人的呼吸变得紧促了起来，但并没有因此责怪他。卡卡西今晚跪得够多了：虽然他也不是完全不情愿。

但伤口的样子很能令人清醒。它看起来比感觉上小多了，在很可能九尾之力已经愈合了大部分伤口的情况下。即便如此，仍血肉模糊的露出筋肉，上面还有灼烧的痕迹，现在正缓缓地流着血。卡卡西梗住了，感到一阵压抑和难过。

鸣人注意到了他的老师苍白的脸和痛苦的表情。他们俩都对战场上的伤口、残肢、快要死了或已经死了的尸体再熟悉不过。这种程度的刺伤不应该对拷贝忍者造成什么影响，但影响确实存在。“这没什么大不了的。”鸣人低声说，舌头舔过下嘴唇。他的手仍然抓着沙发，“我经历过更糟的。”

卡卡西抬头看着他：“我用手臂捅穿了你。这一点都不好。”鸣人轻描淡写地形容自己伤口的方式令他心痛不已。

“而我挖烂了你的肩膀，在我操你的时候”，鸣人回击道，“我们都见过彼此最糟糕的样子。不要再责怪你自己了。”

男人沉默，眉头紧蹙着帮助鸣人重新缠好了绷带。当他完成的时候，他呆在地板上没动，但目光注视着男孩。他想说一件事，但有点担心会得到怎样的回应。他叹了口气，下定了决心：“我觉得……你应该有点自己的时间。”

鸣人的脸被恐慌淹没了：“你想让我走？”走开，滚远一点，离开村子。

“不，我不是想让你永远 **离开** 我。”卡卡西解释道，“但如果你想的话，你可以暂时解脱一段时间……摆脱我。”他还留在原地没动，不过少了包扎的工作，他的手是自由的。所以他将一只手放在男孩的膝盖上，“你很快就会在火影楼工作了。”鸣人会成为他的继任者，毫无疑问的。

鸣人盯着自己的脚尖，悲伤但仍在认真地考虑着。想想看，在刚刚经历了这一切之后，马上就开始在卡卡西身边工作，这的确太让人窒息了。但在终于拼尽了全力，抓住和男人相互理解的机会之后，退开一步又感觉像是放弃了一样。

“考虑一下吧。”卡卡西说道，站了起来，看到他的学生正努力理清自己的想法。他不会强迫鸣人离开的，即使他们两个人确实都需要一些空间和时间。

“那我回来以后呢？”鸣人听起来有些动摇，眼睛跟随着卡卡西拿衣服的动作，“你会假装这些事从来都没有发生过吗？”

卡卡西小心地弯腰捡起一条干净的内裤。他都不确定鸣人是怎么找到他备用的衣服的，不过他对此很感激：“你这么希望吗？”这是个很不错的提议。他们可以把这件事放在一边，忘记他们曾对彼此做过的那些残忍的行为，从此不再提。

“不”，鸣人没有犹豫，“我们是唯二活着的，知道这件事的人……我不可能忘记。我不想忘记。”

卡卡西梗住了，那些淤积在他胸口的复杂情绪随着男孩的话在一点一点消退。他为了能摆脱水门对他做的事可以付出一切……而分享这种感觉还真的挺不错的。鸣人知道了，而且他没有逃走。他不会留卡卡西独自面对：“好。我们不会假装。”

XiiX

鸣人离开了整整八个月。

当他回来的时候，他剪了短发，并正式开始以卡卡西副手的身份工作，再一次成为了他的学生。

只是不会再有敌对的目光和突然的杀意了。他们相互尊重，友好地对待彼此，也不提为什么水门的画像会被移出火影的办公室。

但在鸣人回来的五个月以后，卡卡西邀请他出去喝一杯。他的灰眼睛里带着一丝狡猾，有一点像他曾经的眼神，只是这次里面没有愤怒和恨意。看起来更像渴望，一种源于深深的信任的渴求。

鸣人接受了这个邀请。

XiiX

_Without the skin_

_（剥开肌肤）_

_Beneath the storm_

_（暴雨之下）_

_Under these tears_

_（眼泪背后）_

_The walls came down_

_（大厦倾倒）_

_And the snake is drowned and_

_（淹死了蛇）_

_As I look in his eyes_

_（当我看进他的眼睛）_

_My fear begins to fade_

_（我的恐惧开始淡去）_

_Recalling all of those times_

_（回想起那些旧时光）_

_I could have cried then_

_（我本能哭出来的）_

_I should have cried then_

_（我本应哭出来的）_

_And as the walls come down and_

_（而当大厦倾倒）_

_As I look in your eyes_

_（当我看向你的眼睛）_

_My fear begins to fade_

_（我的恐惧开始淡去）_

XiiX 

Notes:

> 1.卡卡西是被从一个受害者的角度描写的。但我绝对不会同情真正的儿童虐待。没有人有任何借口能从中逃脱制裁。

> 2.在正常情况下，卡卡西的精神创伤应该得到心理治疗。但作为代替的，他去了暗部，并将他受过的罪报复在长得很像强奸犯的儿子身上。我不认为他是一个典型的恋童癖，但没被治愈的精神创伤让他处于一种不稳定的边缘，实施他不健康的复仇幻想。

> 3.鸣人和卡卡西之间解决他们关系问题的方式（粗暴的性）是纯粹的“幻想”。这不是真正的精神创伤解决办法。现实来说，即使他们只是追求这样一种关系，也需要付出很多代价。

> 4.鸣人告诉卡卡西发泄在他身上是“没问题的”。但并不是！这也喻示了鸣人自己的问题。他是最容易被盯上的那一类儿童。被孤立，渴望爱/注意。

> 5.如果你也遇到类似的精神障碍，无论任何形式的，请寻求专业的帮助。这是一篇同人小说，明显不是真的。我们可以在小说里探索一些黑暗的主题/幻想，但请不要将之视作现实。这一点都不对，我们应该将之同现实明确区分开来。

> 6.所以这篇小说一开始的灵感来源于“为什么鸣人在结局要把他的头发剪得这么短？他长发更帅！而且像他爸爸！哦吼？是不是他有 **理由** 不想像他的爸爸？？”然后这篇文就诞生了。虽然水门OOC了，但下一次提醒，很多可恶的强奸犯在现实生活里看起来确实很像“好人”。

> > 啊……总之，我现在很想把头埋进土里。希望这篇让人不舒服的车能至少娱乐到大家？？


End file.
